Embodiments relate to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light emitting devices that convert an electric current into light. Recently, as the brightness of light emitting diodes is gradually improved, the light emitting diodes are widely used as light sources for displays, vehicles, and lighting devices. Furthermore, phosphors are used or light emitting diodes of various colors are combined to form a light emitting diode that emits efficient white light.
The wavelength of light emitted from a light emitting diode depends on a semiconductor material constituting the light emitting diode. This is because the wavelength of the emitted light is determined according to an energy band of an active layer of the light emitting diode, that is, according to a band gap that refers to the energy difference between the top of a valence band and the bottom of a conduction band.
The brightness of a light emitting diode depends on various conditions including the structure of an active layer, an optical extraction structure for effectively extracting light to the outside, the size of a chip, and the type of a molding member enveloping a light emitting diode. In this case, when the structure of an active layer is improved, an internal quantum efficiency of a light emitting diode is enhanced, thereby fundamentally improving the brightness of the light emitting diode.